Still Charmed
by piperloveleoalways
Summary: Takes place after Forever Charmed. The sisters are enjoying life until Phoebe gets a premonition that will change one of their lives forever. CoWritten by piperleofan. Full summary inside. NEW CHAPTER UP.
1. Finding a new type of innocent

**Still Charmed**

**This story takes place a month after Forever Charmed sorta like a season 9. Well after destorying the Ultimate Power the siters are enjoying each of their lives respectively until Phoebe gets a premonition that leads to some events that change their lives forever.**

**Disclaimer: Well I dont own Charmed or these characters or these words but I do own the story line, wait scratch that I partly own the story line. This story is co-written by piperleofan. Hope you enjoy.**

**Finding a new type of innocent**

Piper Halliwell Wyatt laid in her bed as the sun shown through the window waking her up. She looked over at the clock and it was 8:00, she knew that the boys would be up soon and that they would be very hungry but she made no effort to get out of bed. She turned around and saw her husband Leo Wyatt fast asleep with a protective arm around her. She couldnt believe that she had finally won the battle and now had Leo, her lover, her soulmate back with her. She gently moved foward and gave him a gentle kiss which instantly awoke him as he tried to deepen it.

"Morning." Leo said as his green eyes started to open.

"Morning, how did you sleep?" Piper said as she looked at her husband with loving eyes.

"Great considering that I woke up with you in my arms." Leo said fully awake.

"I know what you mean I am so glad to have you back." Piper said as she lent in gave him a passionate kiss. The kiss began to get more passionate by the moment and Piper felt as if she was in heaven. Until she heard a cry coming out of the room next door. She reluctantly broke the kiss and looked at her husband.

"Well you wanted a normal life." Leo joked as him and Piper got out of bed and made their way to their boys bedroom.

Phoebe Halliwell walked into her office at the Bay Mirror for the first day as a married woman. Well although this wasnt the first time she was married, she was happily married and knew that nothing could change it. She married to a Cupid, a man who knew nothing but the way to a girl's heart and she was mostly satisfied. As she approached her desk to look through her Ask Phoebe letters, one particular one caught her eye. It was in an envelop covered with drawings of sad faces and the writing on the top looked as if a 5 year old wrote it. As she picked it up she was pulled into a premonition.

_Premonition- A woman was rushing into a house craddling a little girl in her arms who was crying hysterically, she rushed and placed the girl in a small room and locked the door. She glanced at the clock and it 11:00. She heard a crash and went outside where she saw a demon shimmered in covered with tribal marks. The demon was telling her that he wants the girl and she told him over her dead body and he said as you wished and hurled a fireball at the woman._

As Phoebe was pulled out of the premonition, she could feel the heat from the fireball. "Oh no not again." Phoebe said as she looked at the clock.

"Paige, Paige, Pai..." Phoebe as she was interrupted by her sister orbing into the newstand.

"Hey hon, you are already back from your honeymoon?" Paige said as she looked at her sister.

"Yea and well sister bonding later I just got a premonition and not a very good one." Phoebe said.

"Was there a demon involved?" Paige said as a little bit of annoyance entered her voice. They had recently vanquished the Triad she believe that at least they would have a longer vacation.

"Yea can you orb me to the manor, we might need the power of three and from my premonition we might not have a lot of time." Phoebe said as she grabbed her sister's hand to orb out.

Downstair in the kitchen, Piper was making breakfast while Leo was getting the boys ready. She could hear the laughter coming down the stairs. She turned around to see Leo a half dressed Chris and a mix matched sock wearing Wyatt carefully tucked under each of his arms respectively. She laughed at Leo who looked worn out as he sat them down.

"Hey honey need help?" Piper asked in a sacastic tone.

"Very funny, Wyatt insisted that he dress himself then Chris saw this and wouldnt let me finish dressing him." Leo said as he sat down.

"Yea, me a big boy." Wyatt said as he showed his mother his clothes.

"I can see that. Here is breakfast, enjoy." Piper said as she placed a plate of pancakes on the table.

"Yay pancakes." Wyatt said as he reached for one.

"Yea pannycake." Chris said as he mimicked what his brother did.

Everything was going good at the table and everyone was laughing, until a swirl of orbs filled the room forming the shape of her two sisters.

"Hey sis.." Piper started on a cheery mood but then saw the expression on her sisters's face and knew this wasnt a friendly visit but a business one. "What now?"

"Well I had a premonition of a woman being attacked by a demon trying to protect her daughter when I touched this letter." Phoebe explained as they headed up the stairs to indentified the demon.

"Well how do you know it hasnt happened yet?" Piper said, she wasnt in the mood to go out demon hunting. She had just got Leo back and was in no mood to leave him just yet.

"Well the clock in my premonition had 11:00 on it and it after 10 now." Phoebe said as she walked towards the book of shadows to identify the demon, while Paige scryed for the girl.

"Got her, you guys ready." Paige asked as she walked over to her sisters.

"Yea lets go."

"Shh, hold on Rachel we are almost safe." Linda said as she held her daughter close.

"But mommy the bad man is going to get us." Rachel said as she clung to her mother.

"No just do what I told you and you will be safe no matter what happens I want you to know I love you." Linda said while tears were running down her face.

"Ok mommy I love you too." Rachel said as her mother placed her in the storage room. Suddenly a loud thump came from downstairs.

"Be safe my darling." Linda said as she closed the door looking at her daughter knowing it would be the last time. Suddenly a demon shimmered in with a smirk on his face.

"Linda, you should have known I would have found you, now where is she?" the demon said.

"I love my baby and I wont tell you not over my dead body." Linda said wiping the tears from off her chin.

"Ok as you wish." the demon said as he conjured a fireball. As he was throwing it towards Linda he heard the sound of orbs behind her and saw it shape into three witches. He hurriedly continued his task killing Linda and shimmering out.

"Oh my god we were too late." Phoebe said as she saw what had just happened.

"I'm sorry Phoebe, wait do you hear crying." Paige said as she heard something coming from the door next to her. She opened it and saw a little girl with blonde hair running down her shoulders crying her eyes out. Piper maternal instincts kicked in and she rushed over and hugged the little girl. She lifted her and carried her to her sisters and they orbed out.

At the manor Paige and Phoebe were trying to get some information from the girl while went to get her some cookies and milk.

"What's your name?" Paige asked as she sat next to the girl.

"Rachel, who are you?" Rachel said with a little fear.

"I'm Paige and this my sister Phoebe. How old are you?"

"I'm six I have to go cause the bad guy is going to come here." Rachel said as she tried to get up but only to be pushed back on the chair by Phoebe.

"I'm sorry that is why we cant let you go cause someone is after you. Do you know anything about the bad guy?" Phoebe said as she sat next to the girl.

"Well he was my mommy's boyfriend and he was very nice until my mommy told him a secret than he tried to hurt us." Rachel said as tears were coming out of her eyes.

"Secret what secret?" Piper asked as she came into the room and placed the cookies infront of Rachel.

"Well my mommy and me have these powers and she uses it to make the bad guys go away. Can I have one please?" Rachel asked as she looked at the cookies.

"Of course..by the way my name is Piper."

"Ok these are very good, do you have powers too?" Rachel asked as she ate the cookie. Suddenly the sound of Leo's voice filled the house.

"Piper you home?" Leo asked walking into the house.

"Upstairs in the attic" Piper said then she looked at Rachel and saw her face brighten.

"Is t-that Leo?" Rachel asked with hope in her voice.

"Yes how do you..." Piper said but was interrupted by the girl running out her grasps downstairs towards Leo.

The sisters followed the girl dumbfounded wondering how Rachel knew Leo. When the arrived downstairs they saw a surprised but happy Leo with a little Rachel by his side.

"I just knew you would come back mommy thought you were dead but I said no you wouldnt do that without tell me." Rachel said as she looked at Leo.

"Um honey how do you know Rachel?" Piper said as she walked up towards her husband.

"Well her mother was a charge of mine when I was a whitelighter and I knew Rachel since she was born." Leo said making sure he chose his words closely.

"Yea he use to take me to the park, the circus, the bridge. Leo can we go to the bridge pretty please?" Rachel asked as she was playing with baby Chris.

"Um Rache I dont have my powers anymore but I can do something equally as fun you see these two boys. These my sons Wyatt and Chris. And that woman up there is my wife Piper." Leo said bending down to eyelevel with Rachel.

"This is your family?" Rachel asked as she looked Leo who nodded. "But what about me you and mommy I thought we were a family?" Rachel asked as she looked as if she was going to cry. But before Leo could answer Rachel spoke again. "do you still love me?"

"Of course I do Rache and you are still my family but look it has gotton bigger. You know I love you, you are like a daughter to me." Leo said wiping a stray tear from Rachel's face.

"I know its just that I havent seen you in like a year. Am I still your princess?" Rachel asked.

"Yes you are my little Princess Rache ok." Leo said pulling Rachel into a hug.

"Ok so can I go play with Wyatt and Chris they are so cute." Rachel said with a smile on her face.

"Of course you can." Leo said getting up leading Rachel into the conservatory. Piper soon followed.

"Look Paige, this bracelet looks like it fell off of Rachel." Phoebe as she picked it up and was pulled into a premonition.

_Premonition- The woman who died was in a room sitting next to a crying Leo trying to comfort him. Then she lifted his head and looked into his eyes and leaned in and kissed him. He didnt pull away instead he deepened the kiss and they slowly started making love. _

_The same woman was in a bathroom now holding a positive pregnancy test in her hands. "What am I going to tell Leo?" she whispered. _

_The woman looking fully pregnant wobbled over to the couch when Leo orbed in._

_"Hey Linds what you're pregnant congradulations." Leo said with a smile on his face._

_"Yea you said you have news." Linds said_

_"Yea well me and Piper are back together working things out isnt it great."_

_"Yea Im happy for you."_

_"What did you want to tell me it sounded so important?"_

_"Oh nothing Leo only that I'm pregnant and the father isnt going to be around so would you be the baby's god father?"_

_"Of course."_

_End Premonition_

"Phoebe are you ok?" Paige asked as she rushed over to her sister.

"Oh my god." Phoebe whispered as she got up.

"Phoebe what did you see?" Paige asked with her voice full of concern.

"I just saw Rachel's mother and Leo they were more that friends they were lovers and Leo is Rachel's real father." Phoebe said as her voice trembled. She couldnt believe it, she never would have thought that Leo would have cheated on Piper.

"What are you sure?" Paige asked.

"Yea."

"But wouldnt that mean that he.." Paige asked not wanting to finish her statement because it hurt to think of Leo as a cheater.

"Yea."

"Do you think Piper knows?" Paige asked.

Piper stood behind the door, listening to her sisters talking. _Leo cheated on her and has another kid?_ Everything started to make sense of how well he knew Rachel. _Why didnt he tell her _She was about to get to the bottom of it. She went into the conservatory and saw the most beautiful site. Her husband, her boys and _Leo's daughter._ If he had told her the truth this site would be perfect. But now she was mad at him, she wanted answers and she wanted them now.

"Leo can I talk to you a minute?" Piper asked trying to mask her anger infront of the children.

"Sure honey, Princess can you keep an eye on the boys?" Leo asked as he got up. Piper flinched. She knew how much Leo wanted a daughter and it hurt her that he had one not with her.

"Of course." Rachel replied tossing her blonde hair. Piper stood thinking how she could miss it Rachel had Leo's hair abd eyes.

"Thanks." Leo said as he got up and placed a kiss on the top of Rachel's head and walked towards Piper, who led him upstairs.

"So Phoebe do you think Leo loved her?" Paige asked as her and Phoebe looked through the book of shadows.

"I dont know maybe we should ask Coop?" Phoebe suggested. Not only because she wanted to know but also because she wanted to see her husband.

"Ok call him." Paige said as Phoebe closed her eyes and concentrated on Coop as he transported into the room.

"Hi honey." Phoebe said as she walked over and kissed her husband.

"Hey, hi Paige." Coop said noting her presence.

"Hi Coop, we called you to know if you can sense if a person loved or still loves someone." Paige said as she moved away from the book.

"Yea I could but you have to be more specific who is the person?"

"Leo, I had a premonition of him and this woman and I want to know if he loved her." Phoebe said.

"Do you have a name of the person or the thing that triggered the premonition." Coop asked with concern in his voice.

"Yea this bracelet and her name is Linda." Phoebe said as she handed the bracelet to Coop. A few moments passed and it looked as if Coop was in deep thought. "Well."

"I'm sorry Phoebe but appearently Leo did love Linda." Coop said. He saw his wife and sister in law's face fell knowing that he had just confirmed something that they already knew.

"Ok honey that's all I will see you later." Phoebe said as she gave her husband a kiss before he transported out.

"So who do you think we should tell first Piper or Leo?" Paige asked.

"I think Leo because it wouldnt be our place to be the one to tell Piper." Phoebe said.

"What did you want to talk about honey." Leo asked as he sat on the edge of their bed.

"Dont you honey me cause I found out your secret." Piper said with her voice full of anger.

"How?"

"Phoebe had a premonition."

"Well Piper the only reason why I didnt tell you because other than the fact that I didnt want to lose you I didnt seen the relevance of telling you."

"What how can you say that."

"Well considering it was a mistake I..."

"LEO WYATT HOW DARE YOU CALL YOUR DAUGHTER A MISTAKE!"

"What daughter?"

"Dont act foolish with me Leo Wyatt, I know that Rachel is your daughter."

Leo looked at Piper unsure what to say or do. _Rachel is my daughter. _How could this happen? Well he knew how but when it must have been when...but that was a mistake. Is that why Linda didnt tell him. Seeing his reaction, Piper came to the conclusion that Leo was as surprised as she was.

"You mean you didnt know?"

"No, dont you think I would have told you if I knew."

Darron shimmered into the cave thinking of what to do next. How could he have let the girl go? He was so close but he had to complete his mission. If the seer was telling the truth, this little girl would grow up to the end of his kind forever. He walked back and forth trying to figure out how to get to her.

"Leo, you need to Rachel the truth."

"How Piper, I ... I would always tell her stories of how my dad was never around and how I would never be like that and now I find out in a way I am like that." Leo said as he sat down.

"This is different you didnt know."

"Yea I would like to know why I didnt know either." Leo said as he rubbed his temple. "Have you found anything about the demon that .." he couldnt bring it to himself to say it. It was still too fresh. Piper saw this.

"No we didnt I think we should summon her from the dead to get some answers."

"Piper I dont know if I could do this."

"Leo you need to.."

"NO PIPER I SAID I CANT DO IT." Leo screamed. Piper looked at him he looked like a completely different man. She never saw or heard Leo talk like that especially to her. Leo let a frustrating sigh and orbed out leaving a confused Piper behind.

In the conservatory, Rachel and Wyatt were talking about their life as much as some little children can.

"So how do you know my daddy?" Wyatt asked.

"Well he was always there and he was sorta like a daddy to me."

"But where is your real daddy?" Wyatt asked with concern in his eyes.

"Well I dont know I never met him he was never there." she said as she closed her eyes. Wyatt saw that was a touchy subject so he moved on.

"What about your mommy, was she there?"

"Yea I love my mommy very much, she would always tuck me in and keep the bad men away."

"She sounds nice, where is she?"

"She's ..gone." Rachel said as she began to cry. Wyatt at first didnt know what to do, but he had seen his mommy cry and what his daddy would do. So he followed the suit. He pulled Rachel into a hug and patted her back until she stopped crying.

"Thank you Wyatt."

"Its ok, so where will you be now?" Wyatt asked.

"I dont know, maybe we could ask your dad."

"Ok but first we need finish building out city before Chris comes and breaks it down." Wyatt said as they continued their playing. Behind them in the doorway stood Piper watching the whole scene. It brought a tear to her eye.

"Dammit I cant find anything about the demon." Paige said as she closed the book.

"Well how are we suppose to save Leo's daughter?" Phoebe asked as she motioned Paige to sit next to her.

"I dont know maybe we should summon her spirit maybe she would know something about the demon." Paige saaid as she sat down.

"Yea that could work but we need Piper."

"I think she is downstairs." Paige said as she got up and followed Phoebe out of the attic. Little did they know that someone was in the shadows watching their every move.

"So how is things with Henry?" Phoebe asked desperately trying to change the subject.

"Good you know he is getting more use to my witchy duties." Paige replied as they reached downstairs. Phoebe was getting ready to call Piper but felt a little tap on her shoulder, which was from Paige pointing to a crying Piper.

"Piper, honey what's the matter?" Paige asked already knowing the answer. Leo must have told her.

"She has no one, magic took everything away from her she is just a child and has felt more pain than anyone should have." Piper said shaking her head trying to fight back the tears. Phoebe tried calming her down unknown of what caused her outburst.

"Honey who are you talking about?" Phoebe asked determined to get some answers. But Piper didnt answer she started to gaze out.

"Maybe we should call Leo?" Paige said

"No I... he wont come..I dont.." Piper mumered through her tears. Being satisfied the demon, who was watching shimmered with a smirk on his face and an idea forming into his head.

"Master I know how we could get the sisters." the demon said as he shimmered into the underworld.

**Well that is part one of the first chapter please review and let me know what you think. If you like it please review and let me know a lot more to come in the future but it might take a while because me and piperleofan have to discuss the chapter first. ****PLEASE REVIEW**


	2. Truth Revealed

**Still Charmed**

**This story takes place a month after Forever Charmed sorta like a season 9. Well after destorying the Ultimate Power the siters are enjoying each of their lives respectively until Phoebe gets a premonition that leads to some events that change their lives forever.**

**Disclaimer: Well I dont own Charmed or these characters or these words but I do own the story line, wait scratch that I partly own the story line. This story is co-written by piperleofan. Hope you enjoy.**

**

* * *

Thanks to: mandymoore1, PiperandLeoFan101, charmedchick34, WelshCanuck, DemonessLeader and lizardmomma for reviewing.****

* * *

**

Truth Revealed

_"Piper, honey what's the matter?" Paige asked already knowing the answer. Leo must have told her._

_"She has no one, magic took everything away from her she is just a child and has felt more pain than anyone should have." Piper said shaking her head trying to fight back the tears. Phoebe tried calming her down unknown of what caused her outburst._

_"Honey who are you talking about?" Phoebe asked determined to get some answers. But Piper didnt answer she started to gaze out._

_"Maybe we should call Leo?" Paige said_

_"No I... he wont come..I dont.." Piper mumered through her tears. Being satisfied the demon, who was watching shimmered with a smirk on his face and an idea forming into his head._

* * *

Leo looked around his surroundings almost falling down off the bridge. He rushed over to the wall wondering how did he get up there, one minute he was agruing with Piper and the next he was here. He looked foward admiring the hustle and bustle below, man how he missed coming up here. Suddenly he heard the sounds of orbs and turned around to see them form into two familiar faces.

* * *

"Piper honey, where is Leo?" Paige asked as she looked at her sister. She had been crying, maybe Leo had the guts to tell her what he did.

"I dont know one minute we were arguing the next..." Piper said as her tears subsided. Now that she had stopped crying she was starting to think clearly and something just dawned on her.

"What, what happened next?" Phoebe asked

"He orbed out." Piper said with a shock expression on her face.

"What excuse me what do you mean he orbed. Leo cant orb he is mortal. Isnt he?" Phoebe asked with a surprise look on her face.

"YES OF COURSE HE IS MORTAL." Piper screamed letting her anger get the best of her.

"Oh Im sorry honey maybe someone orbed him to them?" Paige said trying to seem optimistic. Inside she was terrified for her brother in law.

"See Piper that must have happened dont worry Leo is fine. Umm there is somethink we have to tell you." Phoebe started as she looked towards Paige to indicate what she was going to say.

"No its ok guys I already know I heard you guys talking and I confronted Leo, he seemed surprised and a little while after that he orbed out." Piper said sitting herself comfortably on the couch.

"Surprised he seemed surprise. You are telling me that he didnt know that Rachel was his daughter?" Paige asked.

"Yea just like that I think that we should summon her spirit and find out why all the secrecy and maybe something about the demon." Piper said as she headed up the stairs.

* * *

"Sandra, Odin what are you doing here? What am I doing here?" Leo asked as he slowly inched over to his past collegues.

"Leo we brought you here because..." Sandra started trying to find the right words to say. But before she could utter another word her collegues Odin did it for her.

"You have found out the truth about Rachel." Odin said.

"WHAT YOU GUYS KNEW!" Leo screamed outraged. He was furious that Linda told the elder instead of him.

"Yea Leo we knew, we always knew. Why do you think that we reassigned Rachel another whitelighter instead of you?" Odin asked. Leo looked at them a little confused at first but then the answer hit him.

"Eventually I would have found out the truth." Leo replied. "But why.."

"Because that would screw up your destiny with the witch. The birth of the Twice blessed." Odin said.

"Odin we can not tell him everything he will have to discover the rest on his own for no we shall return you but Leo remember this Family is family regardless of where you come from." Sandra said as she waved her hand Leo disappeared in a swirl of lights.

"Sandra why didnt you allow me to tell him of her powers, her destiny."

"Because Odin he has to find out on his own." Sandra said as they orbed into the heavens.

* * *

"You sure you want to do this Piper." Phoebe asked as she lit the last candle.

"No but still we need answers."

"Ok"

_Hear these words _

_Hear my cry_

_Spirit from the other side_

_Come to me I summon the_

_Cross now the great divide_

A great gust of wind entered the attic as it formed into the shape of a woman.

"Blessed be." the woman shaped spirit said as she stepped out of the circle.

"Yea hi are you the spirit of Linda?" Piper asked as she looked at the woman. She had hair similar to hers but shorter and had dark brown eyes.

"Yes I am it is finally nice to meet you Piper." Linda said as she streched out her hand.

"Yes how do you know my name?" Piper asked.

"Well I have seen your wedding pictures and by the way Leo talked about you I feel like I already know you."

"Really, well we will have time for pleasantries later we need to ask you some questions about Rachel."

"Is she alright, the demon didnt get her right."

"Yes she is alright she is in the conservatory downstairs." Paige answered. Phoebe was in shock looking at the similarities between her sister and Linda.

"Why dont we go downstairs and talk." Piper said knocking Phoebe out of her daze.

* * *

Leo felt a quesy feeling in his stomach as he reappeared into their bedroom. He looked around and noticed Piper wasnt in there then he scolded himself as he remembered the last thing he said to her. He had never yelled at Piper before and he felt so bad that he did. He someone walking down the stairs and decided to go see who it was.

* * *

Just as the sisters arrived in the conservatory, Rachel looked up and saw her mom.

"Mommy you're back." she said as she hugged her mom.

"Hey honey, are you being a good girl for the nice ladies?" Linda asked as she played with her daughter's dirty blonde hair.

"Yes ma'am, and guess who I saw? Leo is here too!" Rachel said.

"I know that's why I sent you here I know you would like being with him, why dont you go back and play with your new friends while I talk with the ladies ok?"

"Yes mommy." Rachel said as she skipped over to Wyatt.

The sisters stood watching the scene that had just happened. Then they look at Linda as she sat on a chair with tears glistening in her eyes. Phoebe felt extremely sorry for her.

"Im sorry we brought you here." she said

"No it ok you need answers, that is the only way that I could truly move on." Linda said as she wiped a stray tear from her face. "Now lets get down to business, I think you had a premonition that needs explaining." she said as she looked at Phoebe.

"Yea how did you know?" Phoebe asked.

"Well I had the same premonition, when I got the chain I didnt know what it meant at first but as time passed I did." Linda explained.

"So was it true? Is Rachel, Leo's daughter?" Piper asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes but he doesnt even know." Linda said as she avoided looking at Piper. She could feel her hurt.

"Why didnt you tell me?" Leo said as he entered the room. Everyone turned to look at him as he walked over to them.

"I was scared." Linda said looking to the floor.

"Leo, um when did all this happen?" Paige asked. "I mean did you.."

"No I didnt cheat on Piper." Leo said looking at her.

"But when.." Piper asked but than realised it.

"When you were with Dan. I mean I knew Linda from before I became your whitelighter, we were good friends. But I found out that we had feelings for each other but that was against the rules so we kept being friends. But than I met you and I fell in love with you. So I broke the rules, she knew of our relationship and was really happy for me. After I left here when I saw you with Dan, I came back here and we kissed starting our relationship. When Rachel happened I..." Leo said looking to Linda to continue.

"Well after he came back from seeing you with that thing about the water demon he came here and that was when the first part of the premonition happened. The second part was a few weeks after that I hadnt heard from Leo. The other part of the premonition occurred after he got his wings back. He was so happy about being back together with you I didnt wanna say anything that would stop him from being happy." Linda said as she looked to the sisters. Then she turned her gaze to Leo seeing he was looking down. She lifted his head up. "I wanted to tell you but than the Elders threatened to take Rachel from me if I did they believed it would interfer with you destiny so I didnt."

"So its my fault why I dont know my daughter." Leo said with his voice dripping with guilt.

"No its my fault if I never went to be with Dan..." Piper started.

"No its none of you guys fault I wanted Rachel to have a normal life as possible. Which is why someone is coming to pick her up very soon. An old friend of mine, someone who is very close to Rachel." Linda said as she got up. "Now for the demons, his name is Damien, he is after Rachel's whitelighter powers and a simple power of three spell will vanquish him. Just use the summoning spell you used for Balthazor ok." Linda took one more glance at her beautiful daughter knowing that this maybe the last time. "Leo, keep an eye on our little angel. Blessed be." she said as she disappeared.

* * *

"Piper I.." Leo started but only to be cut off by a little finger his lips.

"Dont apologise honey it was my fault I should not have accused you of anything. We'll talk later now we have to vanquish the demon after your daughter." Piper said as she and her sisters walked up the stairs.

* * *

"Ok lets get this show on the road, potions ready." Phoebe said.

"Yep all set." Paige said as she stepped next to her sisters.

"Ok."

_Magic forces black and white_

_Reach out through space and light_

_Be ye far or be ye near_

_Bring us the demon Damien here_

Suddenly a demon appeared before them and before he could say anything he was gone as soon as he arrived.

"That was quick now we need to go check on the kids." Paige said as she orbed her sisters downstairs. Then the door bell rang. Piper cautiously walked over to answer the door. She could not believe her eyes of who stood before she could only mutter one word.

_"DAN" _but that was not the only shocking thing. A little Rachel ran out to the room to see what was going on. She looked in the direction of the door and saw someone familiar.

_"Daddy?"_

**

* * *

Well there you go another chapter I know its a little short but still did you like the cliffhanger. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Tell me what you think. Please review.**


	3. Past Lovers makes Future Pain

**Still Charmed**

**This story takes place a month after Forever Charmed sorta like a season 9. Well after destorying the Ultimate Power the siters are enjoying each of their lives respectively until Phoebe gets a premonition that leads to some events that change their lives forever.**

**Disclaimer****: Well I dont own Charmed or these characters or these words but I do own the story line, wait scratch that I partly own the story line. This story is co-written by piperleofan. Hope you enjoy.**

**

* * *

sam jay-**** well Rachel called Dan daddy because as far as she knows Dan is her father.**

**Thanks to:**** PiperandLeoFan101, charmedchick34, DemonessLeader, ThePhantomKnight, lizardmomma and sam jay for reveiwing. You guys rock.**

**

* * *

**

Past Lovers makes Future Pain

_"That was quick now we need to go check on the kids." Paige said as she orbed her sisters downstairs. Then the door bell rang. Piper cautiously walked over to answer the door. She could not believe her eyes of who stood before she could only mutter one word._

_"DAN" but that was not the only shocking thing. A little Rachel ran out to the room to see what was going on. She looked in the direction of the door and saw someone familiar. _

_"Daddy?"_

Little Rachel ran pass the sisters and into Dan's arms who warmly welcomed her.

"Hey my little Angel." Dan said as he looked at Rachel who was playing with his hair.

"Hi daddy, I havent seen you in a while. You look different, what did you do to your hair its shorter." Rachel asked.

"Well I cut it. Wanted to try something new, I'm sorry I havent been around to see you and mommy in a while but I'm here now do you like it?"

"Of course I do daddy."

The sisters watched the interaction between Dan and Rachel in awe. Could he really be the person who was sent for Rachel. I mean this was huge. Rachel thought that Dan was her Dad and he looked like he was playing the part really well.

"Um Rachel, why dont you go back in the conservatory while I talk to your..." Piper started unsure how to finish.

"Daddy." Dan said finishing the sentence for Piper. "Yea I will call you in a minute I just wanna talk to the nice ladies first." He said as he placed Rachel down and looked at the sisters but than his gaze stopped on Piper. _God she's even more beautiful than before. _Dan thought.

"Dan what are you doing here?" Phoebe asked in the most polite way.

"Well I came to get my daughter Rachel. I thought Linda already explained all this to you. I mean after the demon attacked she said..." Dan said but was stopped by Piper.

"What, you know about demons?" Piper asked surprised.

"Yea I know about demons and magic. I also know about you guys the Charmed Ones. Anyway Linda said that she would come from the dead to explain things to you."

"Ok this is just weird." Paige said.

"Oh I'm sorry we havent formally met. I'm Dan, Dan Gordon." Dan said as he streched his hand to shake Paige's.

"Dan Gordon as in the Dan Gordon. As in.."

"Yes my ex." Piper said in a bitter tone.

"Oh no Leo isnt going to like this." Phoebe said.

"Leo, what is he doing here?" Dan asked with a little anger in his voice.

* * *

"Sleep tight Peanut." Leo said as he kissed Chris's forehead. He had just find out that he had a child. A little girl. I mean he loves Wyatt and Chris but in his heart since he first saw Rachel he wanted a little girl. Now he finds out that Rachel _is _his little girl. Suddenly the sound of some loud talking came from downstairs. He wondered who it was as he left the room and walked towards the sound.

* * *

"He is my husband and he lives here Dan." Piper said.

"What you guys are still married I thought you divorced him a few years ago." Dan said.

"Yea well wait how did you know about that?" Piper asked being a bit surprised that her ex was keeping tabs on her.

"Well from Linda."

"What the hell? Dan?" Leo asked as he came down the stairs and saw his family talking to one of the men he hated.

"Yea he is here to.." Paige said looking at her sister Piper to continue because she didnt wanna be the one to break it to him. But before Piper could answer, Dan did.

"I'm here to get my daughter, Rachel." Dan said with a little pride in his voice.

"WHAT!" Leo screamed as he started to charge towards Dan but was stopped by the sound of orbs next to him, which formed into Wyatt and Rachel.

"Uncle Leo what were you going to do to my daddy?" Rachel said breaking Leo heart to hear his daughter calling Dan daddy.

"Yea dad you look like you were gonna hit him. You always told me to use fighting as a last resort." Wyatt said as he walked over to his mom.

"Yea _Uncle Leo _you are not suppose to fight." Dan said with a smirk on his face. "Come on honey we better get going."

"No you are not going anywhere." Leo said as he blocked the door. Wyatt looked at him with a cocked head so he quickly add. "At least not until she gets the cookies that Piper are making."

"Oh yea daddy I forgot about them. Can we stay and get some please?" Rachel asked with her puppy dog eyes.

"Of course sweetheart, we can stay." Dan said as he kissed the top of Rachel's head and lowered her to the floor. Then her and Wyatt ran out of the room.

* * *

A little while later Piper was in the kitchen, checking on the cookies when she suddenly felt two strong arm hugged her from behind. Feeling comfortable, Piper leaned back into the embrace.

"Leo I'm sorry for how I snapped before its just that part of me felt like you betrayed me, when I realised who Rachel was."

"I'll never betray you." the person whishpered in her ear causing her to turn around and see who it was. It was Dan.

"Dan let go of me." Piper said as she tried to get out of the embrace.

"Dont fight it Piper, I know you still love me." Dan said gazing into Piper's eyes which sent a chill down her spine.

"What the hell do you mean? How do you think I still love you? I am with Leo and I am very happy." Piper said.

"No you are not happy. You are just trying to make yourself happy. You love me."

"How can you say that Dan I chose Leo over you." Piper said with pride in her voice.

"Only because he was magical." Dan answered. Piper looked at him with shock in her eyes. "You felt like you wanted to protect me by keeping me away."

"No Dan he was mortal when I made that choice." Piper said sounding like she was trying to convince herself.

"Yea but you knew that he would get his powers back. Thats why you chose him. Not for love but for magic." Dan said looking in Piper eyes. _Could he be right. No I love Leo thats why I chose him not because he had powers or did I. _Piper thought as she looked at Dan.

"No Dan you are wrong."

"Damnit Piper. Ok if Leo never had powers would you have chosen him over me? If he was left in the dark about your powers, would you still have chose him?" Dan asked.

"Dan I wont..." Piper started.

"No Piper I need to know, I want to know the truth. It is a simple yes or no question?" Dan said as he looked at Piper with pleading eyes.

"Dan I dont know."

"Damnit Piper answer me." Dan screamed but was suddenly pulled backwards by someone. He turned around and saw Leo's fist making way towards his face. Dan started to fight Leo back. Piper stood there watching with a shocked look on her face. But than she remembered that she froze them before. So she froze them. Leo had his hands around Dan's neck choking the daylights out of him. She carefully moved the two man apart and unfroze the room. At this time everyone was standing by the door. Phoebe and Paige effortly tried to pull a bloody Leo from a limping Dan.

"Daddy stop." Wyatt said causing Leo to let out a sigh and step back. Rachel ran over to Dan trying to help him up. Piper went over to help Leo only to be shook off. She looked at him in his eyes and saw a cold glare. It was unlike she had ever seen before. Leo turned around at his family and a scared Rachel at the side of Dan. Then he looked back at Piper and stormed out of the house leaving behind 5 confused people and an emotionally hurt Piper.

**

* * *

Aren't we evil leaving it the way we did. We didnt wanna rush it so here it is. Wow I think this was one of the hardest chapters to write. Where do you think Leo went? Do you know why he was mad at Piper? Did Piper pick Leo because of love or was Dan true? Reveiw whether you like it or not we want to know. More reveiws quicker we update. Hope you enjoyed it**


	4. True Love Prevails

**Still Charmed**

**This story takes place a month after Forever Charmed sorta like a season 9. Well after destorying the Ultimate Power the siters are enjoying each of their lives respectively until Phoebe gets a premonition that leads to some events that change their lives forever.**

**

* * *

Disclaimer****: Well I dont own Charmed or these characters or these words but I do own the story line, wait scratch that I partly own the story line. This story is co-written by piperleofan. Hope you enjoy.****

* * *

IMPORTANT NOTICE****: THIS IS NOT AND WILL NOT TURN INTO A PIPER AND DAN LOVESTORY. THESE TWO SHALL NEVER EVER IN A MILLION YEARS BE TOGETHER BECAUSE ITS WRONG.****

* * *

Now that is out of the way we would like to thank the following for reveiwing: lexi-charmed, charmedchick34, crs529, lizardmomma, WelshCanuk and DemonessLeader.****

* * *

**

True Love Prevails

_"Damnit Piper. Ok if Leo never had powers would you have chosen him over me? If he was left in the dark about your powers, would you still have chose him?" Dan asked._

_"Dan I wont..." Piper started._

_"No Piper I need to know, I want to know the truth. It is a simple yes or no question?" Dan said as he looked at Piper with pleading eyes._

_"Dan I dont know."_

_"Damnit Piper answer me." Dan screamed but was suddenly pulled backwards by someone. He turned around and saw Leo's fist making way towards his face. Dan started to fight Leo back. Piper stood there watching with a shocked look on her face. But than she remembered that she froze them before. So she froze them. Leo had his hands around Dan's neck choking the daylights out of him. She carefully moved the two man apart and unfroze the room. At this time everyone was standing by the door. Phoebe and Paige effortly tried to pull a bloody Leo from a limping Dan. _

_"Daddy stop." Wyatt said causing Leo to let out a sigh and step back. Rachel ran over to Dan trying to help him up. Piper went over to help Leo only to be shook off. She looked at him in his eyes and saw a cold glare. It was unlike she had ever seen before. Leo turned around at his family and a scared Rachel at the side of Dan. Then he looked back at Piper and stormed out of the house leaving behind 5 confused people and an emotionally hurt Piper._

"Daddy are you ok?" Rachel asked as she helped Dan up.

"I will be." Dan said as he looked at Paige as if he was asking her to heal him. She saw this and went over and healed him. "Thanks."

"Hey Wyatt why dont you take Rachel upstairs while we talk. Ok" Phoebe asked as she watched her nephew lead Rachel out of the room. She turned around and saw how broken Piper was. She went over to her and pulled her into an embrace. "Shh its going to ok."

"No its not, not after what I said." Piper said crying on Phoebe's shoulder. Paige saw this is and went over and helped Phoebe comfort their big sisters. Dan saw this quietly left the kitchen and headed upstairs where the children were.

"Shh no matter what you said Leo loves you Piper." Phoebe said.

"No you didnt see the way he looked at me it looked loveless I never saw him look at me like that." Piper said as her tears subsided.

"Piper he was just mad thats all."

"No damnit he heard me tell Dan that I wasnt sure if I would have choose him if he was fully mortal." Piper screamed. Phoebe and Paige looked at their sister with a shock look on their face.

"You didnt mean it right?" Paige asked unsure of her sister's answer.

"Of course I didnt mean it."

"Then why did you say it?"

"I dont know."

"Well honey you have to find a way to tell Leo that." Phoebe said

"But how I mean we dont know where he went." Paige said.

"Wait I have an idea." Piper said as she got up and headed to her bedroom.

* * *

"Hey princess." Dan said as he entered the boy's room.

"Hey daddy." Rachel said as she walked over to Dan. "Is there something wrong?"

"No sweety I just came to say goodbye." Dan said with tears in his eyes. It broke his heart to do this but he knew that he need to.

"Goodbye are you leaving again?" Rachel asked.

"Yep I need you to be a good girl for the sisters and especially Leo." Dan said as he hugged his daughter.

"Ok will I see you again?" Rachel asked as she held her father. She was use to seeing her dad leave but this time it seemed different.

"I love you so much and when you find out the truth I hope you still loves me too." Dan said as he got up and headed to the door. He stopped and looked back at his daughter for the last time and than made his way to Piper's room.

* * *

Piper looked up and saw Dan leaning in the doorway. "What do you want?" she asked in a cold voice.

"Just to say I'm sorry and goodbye." Dan said

"Goodbye, are you leaving?" she asked as she stopped what she was doing. She saw tears in Dan eyes, something she hardly saw from the man.

"Yea I am for good."

"But what about Rachel?" she asked as she walked over to Dan.

"She deserves to be with her real father. Piper I am so sorry for what I did. I mean after you left me for Leo I always felt that Ii didnt do our relationship justice, I didnt fight for you like Leo. And all these years I regretted not fighting always thinking that we could have gotton back together if I did."

"Dan..."

"Wait let me finish but I saw the love you have for Leo awhile downstairs and I saw you in pain. I never wished to cause you pain I love you too much to do that. You truly love Leo and even if I fought you would have still stayed with him so I see it best that I go take care of Rachel and let her know the truth." Dan said as he walked over to Piper. She looked in his eyes and saw that he really meant what he said.

"Thank you Dan." Piper said.

"Goodbye Piper." Dan said as he kissed the top of her head and walked out of the manor not turning back. Piper kept looking until she found her keys and headed out of the house to find her husband.

* * *

Leo sat down on one of the benches in the park next to the Golden Gate bridge, watching all of the families passing by. He was so confused now at what he heard a few hours before. Piper said that she only chose him for his powers. It broke his heart just thinking about what she said. He came into the room while Dan was holding her he was going to pull him off her when he heard them talking.

_"How can you say that Dan I chose Leo over you." Piper said with pride in her voice._

_"Only because he was magical." Dan answered. Piper looked at him with shock in her eyes. "You felt like you wanted to protect me by keeping me away."_

_"No Dan he was mortal when I made that choice." Piper said sounding like she was trying to convince herself._

_"Yea but you knew that he would get his powers back. Thats why you chose him. Not for love but for magic." Dan said looking in Piper eyes. Could he be right. No I love Leo thats why I chose him not because he had powers or did I. Piper thought as she looked at Dan._

_"No Dan you are wrong."_

_"Damnit Piper. Ok if Leo never had powers would you have chosen him over me? If he was left in the dark about your powers, would you still have chose him?" Dan asked._

_"Dan I wont..." Piper started._

_"No Piper I need to know, I want to know the truth. It is a simple yes or no question?" Dan said as he looked at Piper with pleading eyes._

_"Dan I dont know."_

Something inside of him just snapped when he heard Dan yell at Piper he just charged at him, taking out his anger about everything on him. Now he is just confused, _should I go back home? is there still a home there for me? Dan must have already swept her off her feet. _

"Penny for your thoughts." someone asked as he sat there thinking. At the sound of the voice he turned around and looked surprised at who was there.

"Prue?"

"Yea its me."

"Wow its so great to see you"

"Yea same here so are you going to tell me why you are here?" Prue asked as she sat on the bench.

"I dont wanna talk about it." Leo replied in a childish manner.

"Aww come on Leo. You could tell me" Prue said. Then all of a sudden Leo started spilling his guts, telling Prue all that had happened in the past few days. She just sat there listening to him and showing him that she was concerned about what he had to say.

"...then I started to fight Dan and when we stopped I walked out." Leo said as tears glistened in his eyes. Suddenly he started crying on Prue's shoulder.

"Shh, shh its going to be ok." Prue said as she tried to comfort her brother in law.

"No its not, what if I already lost her? I cant live without her Prue I dont know how." Leo said as his crying subsided.

"Hey look at me." Prue said grabbing Leo's face in her hands. "You are not going to lose her, Piper loves you with all her heart and nothing will change that. Ok." looking at Leo as he nodded his head.

"Thanks Prue." Leo said.

"No problem bro. Now go back to that manor and make up with your wife ok." Prue said in a stern voice.

"Yes ma'am." Leo said as he mocked Prue. He turned and saw someone walking up to him. He turned back and saw that Prue was gone. As the shadow walked closer it formed into a petite woman.

"Piper." Leo said as he say he wife walking towards him.

"Thank god you're ok." Piper said as she went over to Leo and hugged him. Leo's body stiffened at her touch. Piper pulled away and looked at her husband. New tears started to form in her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Shh, no I'm sorry." Leo said as he saw what his action did to his wife.

"No Leo I shouldn't have said that its not how I feel." Piper said as she sat on the bench.

"Then why did you say it." Leo asked as he sat down beside his wife.

"I was just confused. There is no excuse to what I said all I can say is that I'm sorry."

"Well I'm sorry too."

"Why?"

"For starting a fight in front of our family and for not telling you about Linda."

"Leo.."

"No Piper regardless I should have told you. I feel bad that I didnt tell you."

"Ok Leo its ok. Now Dan.."

"I dont know what you expect Piper I cant go back to manor with him there and act like nothing has happened."

"Leo, Dan's gone."

"What that son of a bitch took away my daughter."

"No Leo, that son of a bitch left Rachel playing with Wyatt. He left her to be with you. He said to tell you that he is sorry and to take care of Rachel."

"Really." Leo said with a surprised voice.

"Yea really. Come on its getting late." Piper said as she streched out her hand to her husband praying he would take it. Instead of taking her hand, Leo pulled Piper onto his lap and looked into her eyes before giving her a passionate kiss.

"I love you." he said as he pulled away.

"I love you too."

* * *

When the couple arrived at the manor they saw Phoebe and Paige asleep of the sofa with Rachel and Wyatt. Leo lifted Wyatt and Rachel and carried them up the stairs to their room. As Leo layed Wyatt down, he started to stir and opened his eye and looked at Leo.

"Daddy you're back."

"Yea I am."

"What happened between you and Rachel's daddy?"

"He tried to take away something very close to me."

"Then why did you leave?"

"I needed to go and think."

"Ok are you done thinking?"

"Yep."

"So you are not going anywhere anymore?"

"Never. Now go back to sleep. Good night"

"Night Daddy." Wyatt replied as he drifted off into dreamland. Piper stood at the door watching the whole scene unfold before her. She knew that she had made the right choice.

**

* * *

Yay no more Dan or is he gone for good. Piper and Leo worked through their issues. Why do you think Prue came and talked to Leo? Will the sisters find out? Please review what you like, dislike or hope to see. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	5. Just the same

**Still Charmed**

**This story takes place a month after Forever Charmed sorta like a season 9. Well after destorying the Ultimate Power the siters are enjoying each of their lives respectively until Phoebe gets a premonition that leads to some events that change their lives forever.**

**

* * *

****: Well I dont own Charmed or these characters or these words but I do own the story line, wait scratch that I partly own the story line. This story is co-written by piperleofan. Hope you enjoy.**

**Thanks to: charmedchick34, WelshCanuck, lexi-charmed and lizardmomma for reveiwing you guys rock.**

**

* * *

**

Leo stared at his wife as she slept peacefully in his arms. This had been a hectic week for all of them, Linda dying, finding out about Rachel and not to mention that thing with Dan. Lets just say that he knew that their relationship was really put to the test. Leo reluctantly pulled out of Piper's embrace and walked down the hall and stopped at the kids room. Wyatt and Chris slept peacefully in their bunk beds which only brought a smile to Leo's face, then he turned and looked on the next side of the bunk beds was a twin bed they got from by Linda's apartment for Rachel the day before. Leo walked over to the bed and saw Rachel fast asleep like an angel, he gently brushed some of her dirty blonde hair from out of her face. Rachel and Wyatt could easily be mistaken for twins, he scolded himself for not realising it earlier.

"They seem real angelic when they're asleep." a half asleep Piper said as she walked over to her husband.

"Yea maybe cause they're part angel." Leo said as he smiled at his wife and then turned his attention back to Rachel.

"You have to tell her the truth Leo." Piper said knowing what her husband was doing.

"I know but its hard, what if she doesnt accept it? what if the boys dont accept it?" Leo said now looking at the wall on the other side of the room.

"No Leo, she will accept it. That little girl loves you, I mean whats not to love." Piper said with a smile on her face.

"Yea you're right but what about the boys? I mean how do you think they would react to finding out that she is their sister? what if they ask questions?" Leo started rambling as Piper led him out of the room and into theirs.

"Leo we would deal with the questions when they come. Why dont you take the boys out tomorrow and tell them then?" Piper said as she got back into bed.

"Yea thats ok I guess and you and Rachel could do some bonding." Leo said as he lay his arm around his wife.

"Maybe but what if she doesnt like me?" Piper said in a childish voice mocking Leo's outburst earlier.

"She'll love you cause you know why?" Leo said as he lifted Piper's chin.

"Yea why?"

"Cause I love you." Leo said as he gently kissed his wife. The happy couple fell back asleep in each others embrace.

* * *

"Leo why cant I go with you and Wyatt them to the park?" Rachel whined as she watched the guys put on the jackets.

"Well cause me and the boys are going out for a guys day out and tomorrow I promise you we will spend the whole day together." Leo said as he bent to her level.

"Ok, but what am I suppose to do until later?" Rachel asked. Leo was about to answer but was interrupted by Piper first.

"Dont worry Leo, me and Rachel will find something to do, just us girls. Right?" Piper asked as she looked at Rachel. Rachel could really see that Piper was trying to be nice, truth is that she really liked Piper but she felt like she was betraying her mother by feeling this way.

"Right." Rachel said, _maybe she would let me help her bake some of those cookies with her._

"Dad come on we gotta go." Wyatt whined.

"Yea daddy." Chris said getting restless.

"Well we better get going. Be good." Leo said as he kissed Rachel and Piper's cheek.

"Don't worry Leo I always am." Rachel said in her angelic voice.

"Actually I was talking about Piper." Leo said as the children began to laugh.

"Ok Mr Wise guy, now shoo." Piper said playfully pushing her husband out of the door.

"Well it looks like its just me and you Rachel. What do want to do?" Piper asked as she looked at the little girl. Suddenly a huge smile appeared on Rachel's face.

* * *

A grey demon suddenly shimmered into a dark cave and walked towards a hooded figure who was looking in space.

"My Lord." the grey demon said as he bowed his head in respect.

"Have you found the girl?" the hooded figure said.

"Yes but.."

"Why havent you attacked yet?"

"Well because.."

"Damnit tell me." the hooded figure shouted as he turned around to face the demon. Immediately the demon bowed his head afraid of looking his master in his face.

"Because she is with the Charmed Ones." the demon said as he was overcame with fear.

"The Charmed Ones, how is that possible?"

"Appearantly she is the daughter of the eldest sister's husband."

"So"

"Well I heard them thinking of raising her."

"Do you know why she is of much value?"

"Nnno master."

"Because she will grow to be a great force of good, maybe even bigger than her half brother and after what the seer told me we will need her on our side. Go capture her whatever it takes." the hooded figure said as he flamed out.

* * *

"Hey dad can you believe our team won?" Wyatt said as they walked in the park.

"Yea pretty amazing. Hey boys I wanted to talk to you guys about something." Leo said as he ushered his sons to a nearby bench.

"Someting s'matter." Chris asked as they sat down.

"It's just that, what do you guys think of Rachel staying with us?"

"Really, dad that great ain it Chris." an enthusiastic Wyatt asked his brother as he nodded his head.

"Really you guys ok with that." Leo said.

"Yea of course daddy, she doesnt have a mommy or a daddy to be with." Wyatt said with sad eyes.

"Not really cause I'm Rachel's daddy." Leo said hoping his sons wouldnt ask too many questions.

"For real, so that make her our sister." Wyatt said.

"Yay sista." Chris said as he clapped his hands happily.

"Yea thats right. I am so glad you boys are ok with this come on lets go on the swings." Leo said as he lifted his boys to the swings and screamed playfully.

* * *

"Wow you can make a mean PB&J sandwich Rachel." Piper said as she took the last bite of the sandwich Rachel made for them.

"Thanks, my mommy taught me how."

"She sounds great."

"Yea she was I miss her."

"I know what its like to lose your mommy when you are so young."

"Really?"

"Yea my mom died when I was about your age leaving me and my sisters with my grams."

"Oh what about your daddy?"

"He wasnt around."

"Like mines." Rachel said with a sad face.

"Hey you know what you got someone even better than Dan to be your daddy."

"Really who?"

"Leo silly." Piper said as she tickled the little girl who started laughing hystericly. Rachel squirmed out of Piper's reach and ran upstairs to the bedroom to get away from Piper. Piper followed the suit and raced behind Rachel until she reached her and tucked her in bed.

"I quit uncle." Rachel screamed then Piper stopped tickling her and sat on the bed next to her.

"Wow that was quite a workout you gave me."

"Yea sorry." Rachel said as she bowed her head.

"Hey its ok I liked that. I liked spending the day with you."

"Yea me too you made me feel like I use to when mommy was there." Rachel said as she tried to stiffle a yawn

"Im glad I could do that. You're tired you should go to sleep."

"Can I stay up til Wyatt them come?"

"Sure come on lets go downstairs." Piper said as she lifted the girl to the conservatory.

* * *

A tired Leo came into the house carrying two sleeping boys in his arms. He carried them up to their rooms and kissed their heads and whispered good night than headed downstairs to look for Piper. He walked into the conservatory and saw the perfect site, his two girls curled up infront of the television watching a movie. He walked in silently, but Piper looked up and motioned for him to carry a fast asleep Rachel upstairs. Leo gently picked up the girl and used his free hand to help his wife off the sofa and the two of them walked upstairs together. He placed Rachel in her bed and walked back to his wife.

Suddenly Piper felt a familiar pair of arms encircled her, Leo rested his head on his wife's shoulder taking in her scent. "How was your day?" Piper said breaking the silence.

"Well our team won, then we went to the park. You know how the boys act when we go there." Leo answered.

"So how did they take it?"

"Good better than I thought they would, no questions was asked."

"Thats good." Piper said as she started to get lost in the feeling of her husband's embrace.

"What did you two do today?" Leo asked pulling Piper out of her thoughts.

"Well a lot of things, Rachel is a pretty good chief"

"She made you a sandwich huh?"

"Yea and we talked, she told me I made her feel like she was with her mother." Piper said as she turned to face him. "You know spending the day with her was different than I thought it would be."

"How so?"

"Well it wasnt ackward how I thought it would be it was almost natural."

"Really?" Leo asked with hope in his voice. He wanted Piper and Rachel to have a good relationship, he didnt want Rachel to change him and his wife own.

"Yea I almost felt like her mother, but I dont want to take the place of her real mother its just." Piper said as she rested her head on Leo's shoulder.

"I know what you mean, but Rachel has place in her heart for both of you. And technically you are her mother because you are my wife." Leo said as he led Piper over to their bed and pulled her close to him.

"You always know what to say to make me feel better, you're an angel."

"Not anymore just a regular guy." Leo said as he chuckled.

"Well you are still my personal angel and no one can change that." Piper said as she drifted to sleep. The happy couple fell asleep in each others embrace.

* * *

"Hey Rachel you're up early the boys are still asleep." Piper said as she saw Rachel walk into the kitchen.

"Yea early bird catch the worm. Right Leo." Rachel said as she sat next to Leo who was reading the newspaper.

"Yea you got that right. Well Rachel we have something that we have to talk to you about." Leo said resting his newspaper down.

"Yea what is it?"

"Well you know how your mother told you Dan was your daddy?"

"Uh huh."

"Well Rachel, Dan isnt your daddy."

"What stop being silly Leo, Piper tell Leo he is silly."

"I'm not Rachel I'm serious."

"Then who is my daddy?" Rachel asked with unshed tears in her eyes. She lost her mom now the only family which was was Dan who she thought was her daddy isnt even her daddy she doesnt have no more family. Besides Leo.

"Well I'm your daddy." Leo said as he held his breath.

"_What?" Rachel said as she became speechless._

**

* * *

**


	6. Power Of A Child Part 1

**Still Charmed**

**This story takes place a month after Forever Charmed sorta like a season 9. Well after destorying the Ultimate Power the siters are enjoying each of their lives respectively until Phoebe gets a premonition that leads to some events that change their lives forever.**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Well I dont own Charmed or these characters or these words but I do own the story line, wait scratch that I partly own the story line. This story is co-written by piperleofan. Hope you enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Thanks to: charmedchick34, damien455, DemonessLeader, lexi-charmed and lizardmomma for reveiwing on the last chapter. You guys are awesome.**

**

* * *

**

**Author Note: Sorry for the long wait, I just finish my external exams now I have internal exams but if I get the reveiws I will take time off to update.**

**

* * *

**

**Power Of A Child**

**Part 1**

"Well I'm your daddy." Leo said as he held his breath.

"_What?" Rachel said as she became speechless._

"Rachel." Piper asked as she saw the girl with a blank look on her face. She then averted her gaze to Leo who was looking at the girl. "Honey please say something."

"That's what mommy meant." Rachel said as she looked at Leo.

"What do you mean?" Leo asked.

"Well she said that daddy was and always be there for me like you. So you're my daddy?" Rachel asked as a smile appeared on her face.

"Yes honey I am." Leo said as he relaxed. Suddenly Rachel had a look on her face then got up.

"Um Rachel where are you going?" Piper asked.

"I'm going to tell Wyatt and Chris." she shrieked happily. Then she skipped up the stairs singing.

* * *

"See I told you she'd take it ok." Piper said as she stood up but only to be pulled into her husband's lap.

"Yea you were right I dont know how I could repay you." Leo said as he looked in her eyes.

"Oh I think I know how." Piper said in a seductive voice as she leant foward and captured her husband's lips.

* * *

Phoebe Halliwell was in the kitchen fixing some breakfast when her cellphone rang.

"Phoebe Halliwell speaking."

"Do you always have to be so professional."

"Morning Paige."

"Hey sweety how are you this morning?"

"I'm fine hey dont tell me there is a demon to vanquish."

"No I cant call to see how my sister is doing."

"No I didnt say that. Why are you so snappy this morning?"

"Nothing I just..."

"You just what. Paige?" Phoebe asked as a demon with jet black eyes and brown hair shimmered into her loft. He hauled a fireball at her and she ducked it. She saw a knife and grabbed in and threw it in the demons chest as he disappeared. Suddenly a swirl of orbs filled her loft forming into a goowy Paige.

"Demon."

"Yep demon."

* * *

Their kisses started gentle at first but started to get passionate and they were so caught up that they didnt notice the swirl of orbs behind them. These orbs formed into her sisters Phoebe and Paige.

"Hey g.." Paige started to say but then saw what was infront of her. "Jeez get a room."

Piper heard this and pulled away and saw her sisters looking at her and she tried to get out Leo's lap. She straighten her clothes and started to blush. "We were just.."

"Yea we know but aint it a little early with a house full of kids what if it was one them that orbed in." Phoebe said.

"Oh that wouldnt have been good but not that I'm not happy to see you guys but why are you here?" Piper asked.

"Well wait you guys werent attacked." Paige asked.

"No why would we be attacked." Leo asked

"Well I was talking to Phoebe on the phone when suddenly a demon shimmered into both of our apartments and started attacking us." Paige said.

"But hear the weird part based on our description it was the exact same demon." Phoebe said.

"Well we havent been at..." Piper started to say but then something dawned on her and she looked at Leo and ran upstairs. Leo and her sisters immediately followed her. When they arrived in the kids room she saw three identical demons. Two coming behind Wyatt and Chris who was sitting in the corner under a blue protective bubble. Leo searched the room and saw the other one trying to get Rachel.

"Come on Rachel." demon 1 said as he approached Rachel.

"No I'm not coming Ramon you're bad." Rachel said as she backed up in a corner.

"Haha foolish child." demon 1 said.

"Hey!" Piper shouted. The three demons looked at her as she moved her hands in a familiar fashion to blow them up but nothing happened.

"Why didnt it work?" Phoebe asked in a panic voice.

"Foolish witch you cant vanquish me. All I want is the girl." demon 1 said as he smirked.

"Hey get away from my daughter." Leo said as he started to go towards the demon but was stopped by a small hand infront of him. As he looked down he saw that it was Piper's own.

"You are but a mere mortal." demon 3 said as the others laughed. Demon 1 turned around and looked at Rachel.

"Now lets go Rachel."

"No leave me alone."

"I said lets go child." as he roughly threw a dresser down. Behind him Paige tried calling the children but to her horror only Wyatt and Chris appeared and a pink bubble appeared around the demons and Rachel.

"Leave me alone." Rachel screamed as she threw her hands up. Immediately the demon infront of her disenigrated before the her eyes. As soon as the other demons saw this they disappeared along with the pink bubble. The four adults looked at Rachel with a surprised look on their face, they didnt know that she had that much power.

"Whoa thats some firepower you got there." Phoebe said breaking the silence. Suddenly as she said this Rachel felt an all too familiar feeling as she passed out.

"Rachel." Leo said as he went up to her.

**

* * *

**

**Another chapter not very long but just a little teaser of what the elders were talking about. What do you think happened to Rachel? Tell me what you think. Please reveiw.**


	7. Power Of A Child Part 2

**Still Charmed**

**This story takes place a month after Forever Charmed sorta like a season 9. Well after destorying the Ultimate Power the siters are enjoying each of their lives respectively until Phoebe gets a premonition that leads to some events that change their lives forever.**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: Well I dont own Charmed or these characters or these words but I do own the story line, wait scratch that I partly own the story line. This story is co-written by piperleofan. Hope you enjoy.****

* * *

****Thanks to: lexi-charmed, missypaige06, DemonessLeader and lizardmomma for reveiwing on the last chapter. Hear you guys deserve a cyber cookie each.****

* * *

** **Authors Note: Although I am busy I decided to update but I may not have access to the computur for the next hmm week or so anyway this is for those who reveiwed. If you like where the story is going let us know.

* * *

**

**Power Of A Child**

**Part 2**

"Leave me alone." Rachel screamed as she threw her hands up. Immediately the demon infront of her disenigrated before the her eyes. As soon as the other demons saw this they disappeared. The four adults looked at Rachel with a surprised look on their face, they didnt know that she had that much power.

"Wow." Phoebe said breaking the silence. Suddenly as she said this Rachel felt an all too familiar feeling as she passed out.

"Rachel." Leo said as he went up to her.

"Leo, is she ok." Piper asked as she watched her husband pick up the little girl.

"Yea it look like she just fainted." Leo said as he heard the other sisters let out a breath.

"Yea but I wonder why. Come on lets take her downstairs." Phoebe said as she led the troop to the living room.

* * *

"You fool." Mandre said as he hurled a fireball ahead on the demon. 

"I'm sorry mmaster I thought you wanted the girl." the demon said.

"Yes I want her you imbusil but you can never take her on not in that way."

"Bbbut I almost had her I.." the demon said as he stammered over his words.

"Yes almost, Rachel is a child and she will follow you willingly. You will pay for your mistakes."

"Master noooooooooooooo." the demon screamed as he incingrated.

"If you want something done right you gotta do it yourself."

* * *

"Here." Paige said as she handed a wet cloth over to Leo, who had refused to leave Rachel's side. 

"Thanks." he mummered as he dabbed her forehead.

"The boys are down, it took awhile cause they were concerned about Rachel I told them that she was just tired." Piper said as she came down the stairs and walked over to her husband. She could see how worried he was and not to mention tired.

"Hey I just got off the phone with Darryl, appearantly someone has reported Linda as missing so they went to her house and saw the scorch marks. Someone said they saw us leaving with Rachel. He said we have to go to the station tomorrow to straighten things out." Phoebe said as walked into the living room. She looked at the view infront of her. Her eldest sister and her husband was kneeling beside a fragile little girl while Paige was in the corner looking like she was in deep thought.

"Well tomorrow we will straighten everything out, Leo did you hear what Phoebe said." Piper asked as she looked at her husband.

"Huh yea yea." Leo answered. He had too much on his mind, he wanted to know why those demons were after his little girl. Suddenly a demon shimmered into the room.

"Hey." Paige said as the sisters came into battle positions.

"Oh crap." Piper said as she gestured her hand trying to blow up the demon. "Not another one."

The demon paid the sisters no mind all his attention were on the girl who was being shielded by a man, one he assumed was her father. He walked foward despite the shout and threats from the sisters and backed Leo into a corner. Leo felt his body become stiff and he couldn't move. The demon lifted his hand and touched Rachel's forehead, his hand glowed for a second and he shimmered out after the glow disappeared.

"Daddy?" Rachel said as her little eyes fluttered open.

"Yea sweetheart Im right here." Leo said as he hugged his daughter.

"Where Rue?" Rachel asked as she surveyed the room.

"Rue? Who's Rue?" Paige asked.

"My friend the one who fought the demons until you came."

"Rachel hunny no one was there." Phoebe said as she walked over to her sisters and took a seat.

"Yes there was. Rue, Rue where are you?" Rachel called while she walked around.

"Um honey I think Rue left, why dont you tell us what happened up there earlier." Piper said.

"Well I went upstairs and I saw Wyatt and Chris getting ready then I walked in the room and Rue appeared infront of us and told us to stay down. Then the demon came out of nowhere and Rue started fighting him while Wyatt put his shield up over us but it didnt work good. I saw the demon had another one come so I wanted to help Rue but she said no then you came and the demon came after me and I..."

"You used your powers." Paige said finishing what the little girl was saying. Rachel just nodded her head.

"Did you know you had powers?" Phoebe asked kneeling to Rachel's height. Rachel began figiting with her dress and nodded her head again.

"I'm not s'pose to use it cause I get tired after and go sleep. One time I scared mommy."

"Yea well you just scared me." Leo said

"I'm sorry."

"That's ok you are just going to have to go to Magic School to learn how to control it. Have any more powers?" Leo asked as the girl nodded her head vigirously. She blinked her eyes and suddenly the glass of milk on the table moved to her in a swirl of orbs.

"Hey I have that power too." Paige said.

"Yep I can also do the orby thingy like Wyatt and watch." Rachel said as she closed her eyes and looked like she was in deep concentration and a rag doll appeared in her arms.

"You're a conjurer?" Leo asked

"Yep I also gots mommy power and some more I dont know how to do."

"Like that pink thing we saw upstairs." Phoebe asked.

"Yea I never did that before."

"Rachel did you know that demon that attacked?" Piper asked.

"Yea he was really nice to me until he killed my mommy's friend. Thats when mommy told me he was dangerous."

"Ok well we will take care of him." Paige said as she got up.

"But what about the other demon that came and woke Rachel up." Piper said as she got up.

"Rachel honey did someone help you get up before? Rachel?" Leo asked as he looked at Rachel whose attention was drawn to something or rather someone behind them.

"Rue you came back." Rachel said as she wiggled out of her father's embrace and ran to a woman standing behind the sisters. They turned around and saw a familiar face.

"Prue?" Piper said as she saw the woman holding Rachel.

"Hello Piper."

**

* * *

**

Another chapter well for those who reveiwed before you can see that if you ask you shall receive. What do you think Prue is there for? Who do you think was that demon? Aint Rachel just a powerful little thing. If you like it reveiw if you dont still reveiw so I could change it. Enjoy.


	8. Return Of The Lost Sister

**Still Charmed**

**This story takes place a month after Forever Charmed sorta like a season 9. Well after destorying the Ultimate Power the siters are enjoying each of their lives respectively until Phoebe gets a premonition that leads to some events that change their lives forever.**

**Disclaimer: Well I dont own Charmed or these characters or these words but I do own the story line, wait scratch that I partly own the story line. This story is co-written by piperleofan. Hope you enjoy.**

_**Thanks to:**__** lexi-charmed, PrUe AnD AnDy!, lizardmomma, missypaige06, bel, charmedchick34, DemonessLeader and Westerman for reveiwing on the last chapter. We absolutely appreciate your reveiws.**_

_**Author Note: Hey I am back from My World Affairs Seminar in Wisconsin it was awesome, my exams are finally over Im loving it and school closes next week Friday so updates are going to be on a more regular basis.**_

**Return Of The Lost Sister**

_"Prue?" Piper said as she saw the woman holding Rachel._

_"Hello Piper."_

"What hhow?" Piper tried to ask stumbling over her words. You couldnt really grasped the concept of her dead sister before her. Paige snapping out of her trance realised that Rachel was still in the room and decided things were going to get a little emotional.

"Hey Rachel why dont you go tell your brothers you're ok?" Paige asked. Rachel looked towards her and back to Prue.

"Will you be here when I get back?" she asked Prue in her innocent voice.

"Of course I will."

"Ok" Rachel said as she pranced upstairs. Once Prue saw that Rachel was out of view she turned her attention back towards her sisters.

"Dont I get a hug." Prue said as she enveloped her sisters in a hug, all 3 of them. Leo stood and watched the sisterly moment then decided it was better if he left. So he did.

"How are you here? I tried summoning you after you died but I I .." Piper said as tears blurred her vision.

"I know honey. I couldnt come because they said it was too soon. Then one day I went to the Elders asking them why did they allow me to die and they said I would know in good time. Next thing I know they are offering me immortality and a chance to see and be with you guys in the near future. They made a special type of whitelighter, one for young witches. Rachel is my charge. Im also Wyatt and Chris' whitelighter."

"Really then why didnt you come before. I mean Wyatt is almost three." Phoebe asked.

"Well aside from the fact I wasnt allowed. Future Chris told me it was not my time to be there you guys had him."

"Wait what do you mean you were not allowed." Paige asked. "You said you are their whitelighter."

"Yes but until the the Power of Three's were reunited I couldnt interfer."

"Power of Three's. Are you say Rachel, Wyatt and Chris are the next Charmed ones?" Phoebe asked.

"Yea one of them."

"But how I thought the Charmed Ones ran through the Halliwell line." Piper asked finding her voice.

"Well its kinda complicated. The Charmed Ones are sorta through the Halliwell line but also this group of Charmed Ones comes through Leo's lineage. He plays an important part. Like when you guys got married Leo sorta became a Halliwell by marriage hence starting Rachel's connection to your magic."

"But Rachel was born before we got married." Piper said still confused with her sisters presence.

"Yea well Rachel and Leo have a bond. And you and Leo have a martial bond your magic passes through and that bound with Leo intersected with his own with Rachel."

Rachel walked into the bedroom and saw her two little brothers on the floor playing racecars.

"Hey" Rachel said noting her presence. Wyatt and Chris shot their head up at the voice. A big smile appeared on their face. "Rachel." they screamed as they ran and jumped on her and started tickling her. Leo who was passing by noticed the noise of laughter coming out of his kids room and walked towards the door and saw such a beautiful site. His three children happy and healthy.

The demon who was just in the manor walked into the demonic pub and sat on the stool and order a shot of tequila. He suddenly felt a rough a hand on his shoulder and turned and saw his master.

"I told you not to sneek up on me." the demon hissed.

"Did you do what I told you?" the stranger asked.

"Jeez I could have thrown an energy ball at you."

"Damnit did you or did you not unbind the little girl's powers?"

"Yea yea I did. I dont see why you wanted to do that. To help good."

"I am not evil."

"Well you are not exactly good either. Look fine whatever you do in your spare time is your business."

"Yes well you are one of the best demons I have."

"So why are you helping them?"

"Because they are people who I really care about."

"Fine whatever I gotta go before Mandre starts suspecting me." the demon said as he shimmered into the underworld.

Mandre paced his cave after coming from his personal seer. She had said someone who he thought was very loyal to him had betrayed him but he didnt know who. He was running out of time because Rachel would soon learn the full extent of her powers by being with the witches. Her and her brothers were the only ones that could vanquish him and he needed to destroy or better yet turn them before they could. He suddenly got an idea and shimmered out of his cave and reappeared infront of a small house in Milwakee. He rose his hand and knocked at the door. After a few seconds the door opened.

"What the hell are you doing here?" the person by the door asked.

"I need your help." Mandre asked.

"Why would I help you?"

"Because I can help you get what you truly desire, Dan." Mandre said. Dan looked at him a minute contemplating if to let the demon in and then made a decision.

"Come in." Dan said as he moved to the side and let Mandre in and then shut the door.

"Ok now you are saying is that you are here for the Charmed Ones." Paige asked.

"Yep all of em."

"All of them? Wait there is more than one set of Charmed Ones this time." Piper asked.

"Yea and the next one will be here in 9 months." Prue said with a smile on her face hoping her sisters would get what she was saying.

"What do you mean in the next 9 months?" Piper asked.

**There you go an update. What do you think Prue meant? And what about Dan? Will the demon succeed? Tell us what you think and will update soon. Please Reveiw,**


	9. New Surprises

**Still Charmed**

**This story takes place a month after Forever Charmed sort of like a season 9. Well after destroying the Ultimate Power the sisters are enjoying each of their lives respectively until Phoebe gets a premonition that leads to some events that change their lives forever.**

**Disclaimer: Well I dont own Charmed or these characters or these words but I do own the story line, wait scratch that I partly own the story line. This story is co-written by piperleofan. Hope you enjoy.**

**Thanks go out to: PrUe AnD AnDy!, charmedchick34, WelshCanuck, lexi-charmed, DemonessLeader, Westerman, lizardmomma and missypaige06 for reviewing on the last chapter. You guys rock.**

**Authors Note: Sorry I took so long to update its just that I am writing another story for summer called Don't Let Go, it's a Piper Leo Teen Fic so that kind of had me distracted a bit. You Piper Leo fans should check it out. Anyway from now on based on how much reviews we get well determine how fast we update. OK. I'll shut up now so you lovely readers can enjoy the story.**

**New Surprises**

_"Ok now you are saying is that you are here for the Charmed Ones." Paige asked._

_"Yep all of em."_

_"All of them? Wait there is more than one set of Charmed Ones this time." Piper asked._

_"Yea and the next one will be here in 9 months." Prue said with a smile on her face hoping her sisters would get what she was saying._

_"What do you mean in the next 9 months?" Piper asked._

"Exactly what it sounds like." Prue said smiling. She couldn't believe it was taking her sisters this long to realise what she was talking about.

"Oh my god." Phoebe said as she finally understood what Prue was saying.

"Wait what is it?" Piper asked still oblivious of what was happening.

"Don't you get it?" Phoebe said as she looked from Piper to Paige. "Don't you get it? Someone's pregnant."

"Wait what? Who's pregnant?" Piper asked. As she looked towards her sisters and saw Paige averted her gaze. "Oh my God. Paige congratulations."

"Thanks." Paige said as she received a hug from Piper and Phoebe.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Phoebe asked in an annoyed tone.

"Well I was going to but then the demon thing happened and..." Paige started but was interrupted by Piper.

"Wait, you said the Charmed Ones in 9 months. Does that mean Paige is having triplets?" Piper asked as a look of horror appeared on Paige's face.

"No Paige is not having triplets." Prue simply said as she still looked at her sisters. "Prophecy foretold that the other set of Charmed Ones would be born of each sister."

"Wait does that mean Piper and I are..?" Phoebe asked slowly as Prue nodded her head.

"You guys are pregnant too." Paige said as she went and hugged her sisters. Phoebe was jumping up like a crazy woman while Piper stood there stunned in the middle of the embrace. _Another baby? _

Dan watched as Mandre walked around his living room glancing at pictures of him and Rachel and some he kept of him and Piper from when they used to date.

"What are you doing here Mandre?" Dan asked in an irritated voice.

"Where is the girl Dan?"

"I don't have any idea what you're talking about." Dan said as his air supply was cut off by Mandre's hands on his throat.

"You insolent mortal don't act foolish with me. We had a deal and I will spare your life if you tell me where is the girl?

"Away from you." Dan said as he tried to get his breathing back to normal.

"HAHAHA you of all people leaving her with _him_. The man who doesn't even exist on paper, the man who took away the woman you love…" Mandre said but was interrupted by Dan.

"The man who is truly her father."

"Is that what you think Dan? Who was with her when she had the chicken pox? Who was the one to tuck her in at night? You were. Are you going to let him take her away from you too?"

"She's safe there and who said I want her back."

"If not then why did you invite me inside?" Mandre asked Dan as he looked on the ground. "Get me the girl." He said slowly as if he was talking to a child. "I'll be in touch." He said as he flamed out.

Awhile after Prue gave her sisters the news, Paige remembered she promised to have dinner with Henry tonight so she had to leave and Phoebe had to go to Coop, so that just left the two oldest sitting in the kitchen having a cup of coffee well in Piper's case a cup of tea.

"Piper are you ok?" Prue asked.

"Yea of course I'm ok. Why wouldn't I be ok?" Piper said as she played with her tea.

"Well it's just that after I told you guys you know, you seemed a little quiet and not really happy."

"Why wouldn't I be happy? I'm having another child. So that makes it my third and now counting Leo's little surprise makes it going to be the fourth. I don't even know if Leo wants another child, I mean he always wanted a little girl and now he realises that he has one and I am not sure if he wants another baby. What if he doesn't Prue?" Piper said as she started to cry on her sister's shoulder.

"Aww honey, we both know Leo will want another baby."

"Then why do I feel like this."

"It's the hormones sis or do I need to remind you."

"Right well at least you are here to help me with them this time cause you sort of missed the first two sets." Piper said with a chuckle.

"Yippee for me." Prue said.

"Thanks for being here for me sis." Piper said as she hugged Prue. She couldn't describe the feeling of having her big sister back in her life after not having her there for so long.

"Your welcome."

Leo gently placed Chris in the bed next to Wyatt and Rachel in his and Piper's bedroom. They had got really exhausted after playing and messing up their room so he decided to place them in the room next door after they fell asleep from exhaustion. As Leo tried to walk out of the room he heard some moving behind him. He turned around and saw Wyatt sitting on the bed rubbing his eyes.

"Daddy?" Wyatt said in his small voice.

"Yea son Daddy's here." Leo said as he walked back towards the bed.

"I had a bad dream Daddy, we were playing and someone came and took Rachel. She got hurt Daddy." Wyatt said as he sat in his dad's lap.

"Hey look over there. Rachel's fine. We aren't going to let anything happen to her ok?"

"Ok. G'night." Wyatt said as he drifted back to sleep in his father's arm. When Leo saw that he was asleep, he placed Wyatt back on the bed and patted down his dirty blonde hair. Leo got up and walked towards the door shutting off the light and closing the door, not without giving a double glance back at his three little angels fast asleep.

**Well there you go guys. Now you know what Prue was talking about, how will they survive with three pregnant witches? Hmmm how do you think Leo will react to Piper's news? What do you think Dan will do next? And do you actually believe Wyatt was just having a bad dream? Well I hope you liked it and if you did please review and if you didn't still review. Remember, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	10. Learning About Pregnancies

**Still Charmed**

**This story takes place a month after Forever Charmed sort of like a season 9. Well after destroying the Ultimate Power the sisters are enjoying each of their lives respectively until Phoebe gets a premonition that leads to some events that change their lives forever.**

**Disclaimer: Well I dont own Charmed or these characters or these words but I do own the story line, wait scratch that I partly own the story line. This story is co-written by piperleofan. Hope you enjoy.**

**Thanks go out to: PrUe AnD AnDy!, WelshCanuck, lexi-charmed, DemonessLeader, charmedrocks and missypaige06 for reviewing on the last chapter. You guys rock.**

**Authors Note: Sorry I took so long to update its just that I am going to college well taking a college course for summer so its taking up a lot of my time and I was trying to update my other story you know Don't Let Go but I stopped getting like a lot of reviews for it so I am gonna try and focus on this story. Anyway from now on based on how much reviews we get well determine how fast we update. OK. I'll shut up now so you lovely readers can enjoy the story.**

**Learning about Pregnancies**

Piper sat on the edge of her bed fiddling with her fingers. Earlier tonight she had found out that she was pregnant yet again and now she had decided that she would tell Leo as soon as he came from tucking in the kids. As she sat there she thought about how he would react to her news. Would he be happy? She was drawn out of her thoughts by the familiar sound of shuffling of feet.

"The kids are down for the count." Leo said as he walked into the room and lay down on his side of the bed.

"It took a bit longer than usual tonight. Were they any trouble?" she said as try to tip around the subject of what she wanted to talk about.

"No not more than usual it's just that after I got them to sleep Wyatt woke back up because he had a bad dream. So I stayed with him until he went to back to sleep. Did you have a good time catching up with Prue?"

"Yea, of course I mean I haven't seen my big sister in years and now we find out she is here to stay."

"To stay, wow that's some big news."

"Well that not the only big new she told us." Piper muttered as she thought about what else Prue had said.

"What else did she say?" Leo asked sensing that something else was on his wife's mind.

"Well she told us that the next charmed ones had revealed themselves and its Wyatt, Rachel and Chris."

"Wow, I guess I forgot about that."

"Wait you knew?"

"Well I was responsible for the Charmed Ones, which means all of the generations. I knew the one after you guys would include Rachel and I had suspected Wyatt but wasn't sure because he was a boy. Then I guess I forgot about it."

"Oh so I guess you know about the prophecy." Piper asked a bit nervous; she was kind of hoping he did so she wouldn't have to tell him because he would have already known.

"You mean the Diadem Prophecy?"

"What I mean Prue didn't give any names but yea I guess its kind of coming to past." Piper said as she looked at Leo. His eyes were covered with confusion but then were hit with realization and a smile formed on his face.

"Does that mean you're…?" Leo asked.

"Well yea I'm pregnant." Piper said as she let out a breath.

"Oh my, I'm going to be a daddy again." Leo said as he gave Piper a kiss. Instantly all of her doubts about his reaction flew out of the window as she leaned into her husband's embrace as he kissed her. Leo ran his hands through Piper's long chocolate hair as her hands familiarized itself with all the muscles on his chest and back. Things started to heat up and Leo scooped her into his arms not breaking the kiss and carried her up to the middle of the bed and that night in each others arms, they started to make passionate love.

Wyatt sat in the bed clutching to his teddy bear. He had awoken again because he had the dream again. He sensed from his mommy and daddy, and felt that they were in their room and was a bit occupied and he didn't want to disturbed her. He closed his eyes again and got into deep concentration as he sensed for anyone else in the manor. His eyes stretched open as he sensed a familiar friend and disappeared in a swirl of blue lights.

Wyatt reappeared in the kitchen and in front of his sat none other then his Aunt Prue. Prue sensed that someone had entered the room and looked away from some papers she was reading and saw her nephew.

"Hey Wyatt what are you doing up?"

"I had a bad dream." Wyatt said in a shy voice.

"Oh poor baby, do want to sleep with Aunt Prue tonight?"

"Can I?"

"Of course you can, come on baby." Prue said as she got up and lifted up Wyatt and disappeared in a swirl of blue lights and reappeared in her old bedroom which was the present guest roo.

Phoebe sat on her couch in the living room waiting for Coop to return. She couldn't believe that she was pregnant. She had always wanted to have a baby ever since Wyatt was born and now her dream of being a mother was coming true. Unknown to her sisters, her and Coop had been trying for a baby for a few weeks now.

"Hey honey." Coop said as he walked behind Phoebe and placed a gentle kiss on her neck.

"Hmm hey baby." Phoebe said as she tried to keep in a moan. Her neck had always been her weak spot and with her empathy in full drive she could not only feel her love towards him but she felt his to her and his desire to be with her.

"Are ready to practice for a baby?" Coop said as he started to nibble Phoebe's left ear. She was about to lose control and wouldn't be able to tell him if she didn't tell him now. She reluctantly pulled away from Coop and struggled to keep her emotion in check.

"Well that won't be necessary."

"Does that mean you're…" Coop asked as Phoebe nodded her head and a smile crept into Coop's handsome features and he lifted her up in the air and started twirling her.

"Um Coop, nauseousness?" Phoebe said as she felt herself getting a bit sick from the twirling.

"Oh… sorry." Coop said as he grinned sleeplessly.

"Don't worry about it; I have an idea of how you could make it up to me though." Phoebe said in a seductive way. Coop saw this and wrapped his arms around her waste.

"Do you now? Why don't you tell me how I could do this?" Coop tried to say but was cut off by Phoebe's lips on his. He passionately kissed her back and heart orbed them out of the living room and into their bedroom behind closed doors.

Paige and Henry sat down on the verandah in a hammock cuddled close together. She had just finished telling him what had happened at the manor earlier. They had already knew about the baby from last week.

"I'm so happy you told your sisters, I didn't think I could keep that secret for another day." Henry said.

"Yea you and me both, I was going to tell Phoebe this morning." Paige said as she snuggled closer into Henry's embrace. Henry had his hand placed over Paige's now small stomach and began to gently caress it.

"I can't believe there is a little person in there."

"Yea I mean I can't believe we are going to be parents. I'm a bit scared."

"Don't worry Paige you are going to be a great mother, I'm just scared I'll bee a bad dad I mean my family doesn't have the perfect track record." Henry started rambling but was stopped by Paige's fingers on his lips.

"Henry I know you will be a great dad, I have seen you with the boys and they adore you. Plus your track record doesn't have anything to do with this baby, our baby. This is a new thing to both of us and I'm sure we'll be ok." Paige said. Henry looked down and gazed into her eyes and lent in and gave her a sweet kiss on her lips. Then they returned their gaze back to the sky.

A dark blue demon with yellow markings on his body shimmered into Mandre's cave and respectfully bowed his head.

"What news do you have for me?" Mandre asked.

"Well her whitelighter made an appearance and told the sisters about her destiny to take part in the next Charmed Ones. Also I found out that the all of the sisters are with child the Power of Four."

"What! Damnit I'm running out of time." Mandre said as he ran his hand through his black hair. "Well I guess I will have to execute my plan sooner than expected."

**Well there you go another chapter. Well we wanted to do a little fluff for each of the sisters and showed each reaction to the pregnancies respectively. Can anyone point out something in this chapter that revealed another clue/hint/plot twist/secret in the story, anyone. If you see it tell me. Anyway thanks for reading, hoped you enjoyed this chapter and please leave us a review. More reviews the quicker we update.**


	11. Nightmares do come true

**Still Charmed**

**This story takes place a month after Forever Charmed sort of like a season 9. Well after destroying the Ultimate Power the sisters are enjoying each of their lives respectively until Phoebe gets a premonition that leads to some events that change their lives forever.**

**Disclaimer****: Well I dont own Charmed or these characters or these words but I do own the story line, wait scratch that I partly own the story line. This story is co-written by piperleofan. Hope you enjoy.**

**Thanks go out to:**** missypaige06, charmedrocks, DemonessLeader, PrUe AnD AnDy! and ardoerr**** for reviewing on the last chapter. You guys rock.**

**Authors Note:**** Sorry I took so long to update its just that I am going to college well taking a college course for summer so its taking up a lot of my time and I was trying to update my other story you know Don't Let Go and Lie About Us which is a really good fic based on my number of reviews and that's only me but school is officially over which is why I am trying to update all of my stories today so look out for that. Anyway from now on based on how much reviews we get well determine how fast we update. OK. I'll shut up now so you lovely readers can enjoy the story.**

**Nightmares Come True Too**

Piper started to put the finishing touches on the cake when she checked her watch. Today was a very special day in the family, it had been exactly a month since Rachel was found and Piper decided to through sort of a welcome into the family party also because earlier today she had gotten Rachel a present that would last a lifetime. Leo had decided to take all of the kids to the park while her and her sisters got the house ready for the party. Presently it was noon, so that meant she had roughly an hour or two before the guest would be arriving. As she finished the cake, Paige came into the kitchen with some streamers.

"Hey how are the decorating coming?" she asked as she started putting away the frosting.

"Terrible." Paige said miserably.

"What do you mean terrible? Things cant go terrible everything has to be perfect you here me perfect."

"Jeez I didn't mean it like that, its just so hard to work with your sisters."

"My sisters you mean our sisters. What did Prue and Phoebe do?"

"They cant stop bickering over who Buffy should of picked between Angel and Spike." (**Nothing to do with the story I promised a friend I would put that somewhere oh and I love Angel.) **

"Ugh sisters." Piper said as she sat down next to Paige. "Hey I never got to thank you."

"Thank me for what?" Paige asked

"Well you know for help the adoption to go so smoothly."

"Hey sis it was no problem at all, just the part of trying to do it without letting anyone else know especially getting Leo's signature. How did you get it without him knowing?" Paige asked with a smirk.

"I have my ways." She said with a smirk similar to her sister. They smiled at each other but the sisterly moment was cut short by a orbing sound which formed into 4 figures. "Hey guys."

"Hi mommy." Wyatt and Chris said in unison while Rachel in a shy voice said hello. Leo noticed this and gave her a hug.

"Hey kids, have fun at the park?" Paige asked getting up.

"Yea we played on the slides and daddy fell off the top of the jungle gym." Rachel said.

"Really what was he doing on the jungle gym?" Piper asked looking at Leo with a raised eyebrow.

"Well I was sitting watching them play then I noticed Chris on the gym alone so I went over to him to tell him to get down then I got some crazy idea that he might have been stuck so I went up to get him but it so happens that he was counting and ran down after Wyatt. His movement startled me and I lost my balance."

"Oh are you ok?" Piper asked with concern as she moved towards her husband.

"Yea don't worry the ground broke my fall." Leo said.

"Uh huh it was really funny. Daddy went like this." Wyatt said as he mimicked the previous motion of his father causing his siblings and Piper to start laughing.

"Yea very funny, you know what else is funny? The tickle monster." Leo said as he started tickling three of his children. Piper stood in awe at the site as her family stood before her. Her family, her life was really good at this time. She watched as the children squiggled out of her husband's reach and ran out of the kitchen along with Paige not too far behind them. Leo came behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"And how are my girls doing?" he said as he placed a kiss on the side of her neck.

"We are fine just some morning sickness, you know the usual." She said as she relaxed in her husband's embrace.

'That's good, how is the dinner party planning going?"

"Good, don't worry this thing will go off without a hitch."

"Good." He said as he turned her around and placed a kiss on her lips.

"Hey Aunty Prue." The three kids said in unison as they came into the living room.

"Hey guys what's up?" Prue said.

"Can we ask you a question?" Wyatt asked.

"Yea sure."

"What's pregnant mean?" Wyatt asked.

"Um that mean that there is a baby growing in a mommy's tummy."

"How does the baby get there?" Rachel asked.

"Um I think you should go ask your parents that." Prue said getting uneasy by the subject.

"We asked daddy and he said when we are older." Wyatt said.

"Then why are you going against their will and asking me?"

"Cause you're cool." Rachel said.

"Yea I am cool aren't I, now you guys run along I wanna finish doing this."

"You go ahead I wanna ask her something. Aunt Prue…" Wyatt started but was stopped by Prue hugging him.

"Hey little guy it was just a dream, member what we talked about last night." She asked as he nodded his head. "That our secret ok."

"Thanks Aunty Prue." Wyatt said as he ran up the stairs.

Mandre flamed into a room filled with Blue demons. One of them came and walked up to him.

"We are waiting for your orders."

"Don't worry I'll give you the signal when to attack, remember go after the girl." Mandre stressed.

"Yes sire."

The whole Halliwell family sat around the dining room table catching up and making small talk.

"Attention I would like to make a toast." Piper said standing up clinging her glass gaining the attention of everyone else. "To Rachel, welcome to the family." Everyone including the children drank their drinks after that. "Oh and I have an announcement, as of 10 am today Rachel is legally a Halliwell, I mean a Halliwell-Wyatt seeing that she has been adopted into the family." Everyone was so surprised and started hugging her and stuff. No saw the demons shimmering in behind them except little Chris.

"D'mon, D'mon." he said as a blue shield went up over them. They turned around and saw that they were surrounded by a swarm by blue demons. Along with a face that Rachel knew.

"Mandre." Rachel said with loathe, the sisters turned their attention to her.

"Its great to see you remember me Rachel." Mandre said as he stood in front of the demons. He waved his hand and the blue shield that was once protecting the Charmed Ones and their families was now gone. Rachel and Mandre stood their not breaking contact until he conjured a fireball to throw but stumbled back a bit as he felt a sting on his chest. Behind Rachel stood the Charmed Ones in battle position and Piper had her hands raised.

"Leave my daughter alone." She said in a low voice. Mandre simply laughed.

"Attack." He shouted as the blue demons started attacking the Charmed Ones. Leo and Henry were teleported upstairs along with the kids by Coop. The continued on until Mandre realized she wasn't in the room. "The girl is not here, follow me." He said as he flamed out.

"Orb, orb orb." Piper said as she tapped on her sister's shoulder. By the time they had reached the attic all of the husbands were scrawled over the floor leaving the 3 children in the midst of the demon. As Piper ran to their help an invisible shield propelled her back.

"Now my child you have caused me a lot of pain." Mandre said as he lifted his hood to reveal his very human like face. Wyatt gasped at the sight, it was the face of the person in his dream, he got paralyzed in fear. Rachel looked at him and then started throwing energy balls at him. He stumbled back a bit and then smirked at her as he threw one of his own. Wyatt stood there and watched as his sister flew across the room just like his dad had done before. Coming out of his trance he saw Mandre explode into a million pieces, with a smile he turned around hoping to see his mom but she was unconscious, then he looked at Chris who was blowing up the demons around him. He ran and grabbed his brother as he ran back to Rachel's side. Mandre started to reform in front of them. He turned around and saw that everyone had come back to and that he was outnumbered so he simply flamed out. All the adults let out a breath except Leo.

"Oh my god." He said as he ran behind the figure behind the boys. The sisters turned their attention there and saw a bloody Rachel laying on the floor. They ran to her side and Prue raised her hand and healed her. "You're ok." Leo said as he enveloped the new healed Rachel in his arms. Wyatt backed away from the sight before him, he almost let her die, his sister. Leo and Piper noticed Wyatt leaving and turned to him. Piper let out a sigh and got up to walk towards but he just shook his head, tears streaming down his face and orbed out.

Dan had the telephone in his hand, debating over if he should call or if he should back out. If he called Rachel would be as good as dead if he didn't he would be dead. As he was about to put the phone down Mandre flamed in.

"Did you make the call?" he asked.

"Nno and Im not going to." Dan said as he stood his ground.

"Too bad." Mandre said as he waved his hand transporting Dan in a swirl of flames into the pits of Hades. He picked up the phone and dialed the number. "Hello operator, I would like the number of Piper Halliwell."

**Ok sorry for the long wait again I hope you guys liked the chapter. Wyatt orbed out to where and why and what the hell happened to Dan and what is Mandre going to do? Please review.**


End file.
